


Pink

by isometricradiance



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, soulsilvershipping - Freeform, two people who really like each other just liking each other late at night is that so hard to convey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isometricradiance/pseuds/isometricradiance
Summary: Silver and Lyra are excited to start their lives together.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RivalSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/gifts).



“I can’t believe we’re moving in together tomorrow.”

Lyra, her head resting sleepily on Silver’s chest, lifted her head to peer at the redhead. They were in her twin bed at her mother’s for the very last time. That was probably for the best; it was increasingly too small for a pair of human beings entering their twenties, in a room that was now almost entirely packed. The drone of the fan, her proximity to her beloved, and his silence until this point had nearly lulled her before Silver’s statement cut through the drowsy haze.

Lyra tried to grin at him, but his gaze was fixed on the ceiling, his mouth set in a firm line. She frowned and rolled off him. Propping her head up with her hand, she gazed down at him. “What’s with the expression?” she said. “It’ll be great.”

“Gonna miss your room here,” he said. “As stupid and pink and flowery as it is.”

Lyra felt her concern lessen. She smiled and poked his cheek with the hand that wasn’t supporting her head. “Aww, no worries. I’ll make our room as stupid and pink and flowery at our new place.”

“Oh, fuck no,” he groaned, but a smile twitched on his lips. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her on top of him. She giggled, finding herself gazing down into his deep vermillion eyes with more affection than she knew possible. He ruffled her hair. “You can do that in the spare room all you want, but our bedroom is going to be restful. Neutrals and cool colors only.”

“The spare room is for our Pokemon, and Typhlosion likes green, you insensitive bastard,” she said. 

“Feraligatr is going to hate green. He  _ looooooooves  _ pink.” Before Lyra could object, he flipped them over and gathered her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head. He leaned in closer and whispered, “Also, you failed. You didn’t say  _ anything  _ about the bedroom being restful.”

Her face flushed at the implication. “Oh, was I supposed to say something naughty?” She wriggled under him cutely. “‘Oh Silver, no rest in that bedroom! You may only ravish me in there!’” she simpered, the picture of melodrama.

He groaned and release her wrists. Settling his weight onto her, he buried his face in her neck and exhaled. The tickle made Lyra laugh. “You’re just...the worst. The best. But the worst,” he mumbled. She wasn’t able to as much as quip before he pressed a long kiss to her neck. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around him, holding him closer as his kisses roamed down to her collarbone and her shoulder. 

When he came up for air, Lyra pulled him to her for a deep kiss, one that seemed to last for an eternity. She broke it to breathe, and Silver chuckled before rolling off her and crossing his arms behind his head. Lyra settled her head back on his chest, but restfulness had disappeared in the face of his physical ministrations. “I love you,” she murmured to him, resting her hand just under his ribcage. 

He slid his arm around her, lifting the hem of her shirt to rest his hand against her waist. “I’m moving in with you tomorrow,” he murmured. “With...the person I love.”

“You sure are.” She closed her eyes and smiled as his thumb rubbed circles against her skin. “Shitty decoration taste and all.”

“Restful bedroom,” he reminded her.

“Nah. Going to keep you up all night every night, but you’ll be happy about it,” she said.

“Not if I can’t keep you up first,” he responded, his tone competitive.

She lifted her head to glare at him, but his expression was so dopey and happy that she couldn’t bear to ruin it. Lyra returned to his former place and sighed sweetly. “I can’t wait to start our life together,” she murmured to him.

Without a hint of sarcasm or hesitation, he pulled her as close as he dared before murmuring, “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy, happy birthday Stella! I hope you accept this very soft fluff as a suitable present on such a wonderful day!


End file.
